FIC CONJUNTO INUYASHA LA CUEVA
by Eldaya
Summary: Otro de esos jueguecillos que acaban en buen puerto!


Kagome se sentia cada vez más desesperanzada, estaba segura de que perdú a Inuyasha cada vez un poquito más.

Le dolia el pecho terriblemente, y se mororia por gritarle al viento todo lo que bullia en su interior, pero más temia que Inuyasha, con sus finos oidos, la oyera...

Cual seria su reacción si llegara a descubrir lo que sentia. Acaso el podria corresponderle y estar a su lado? ... que cosas pensaba ella sabia que la persona que queria inuyasha era Kikyo.  
Pero es que a veces parecia que sentia algo por ella, su actitud, los celos hacia Koga no podian ser simple coincidencia...

Y sinceramente, no tenia necesidad de sufrir por alguien, Joyo haria lo que fuera por ella además de que en Tokio no tendria tantos problemas. Pero era imposible olvidar a aquel medio demonio, su aroma, su voz.. ¿Cual era su dificultad para expresar claramente sus sentimientos, ¿No podria simplemente decidirse por alguna de las dos y evitarle el sufrir la duda de no saber a quien ama?...

...Triste, se zambulló en el agua del lago, donde estaba bañándose. Pensó que el agua helada calmaría el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a atenazarla, y que tal vez la calmaría un poco ; pero, lejos de eso, pensaba cada vez más y más en él...

Pronto comenzó a recordar sus aventuras, el dia en que lo vio por primera vez, tan necesitado de ayuda, sus orejitas, su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, esa boca en la que tanto desearía perderse en un ardiente beso...

... Pero en que estaba pensando? ella sabia que jamas iba a poder pasar eso. Lo sabia, pero... cuanto lo deseaba!  
imaginar que alguna vez podria besarlo.

...Kagome se zambullo necesitaba refrescarse o acaso creia que el agua podria hacer que borrara sus recuerdos, esa pena tan grande que invadia su corazón.  
Ella sentia que el la queria pero que contradictorio era! Siempre defendiondola como si fuera lo mas preciado, siempre cuidandola de cada peligro, arriesgando su vida pero sin embargo...

... en el momento de la verdad siempre era distante con ella. Cuando se quedaban solos, siempre habían pequeños detalles, y siempre tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento Inuyasha daría rienda suelta a sus emociones, y ella sólo aguardaba... pero siempre era lo mismo. 

Nadó hasta la cascada, y se internó en ella, cerrando los ojos para protegerse del agua, que caía con fuerza.

Cuando los abrió, una gran cueva se abría ante ella. ...

...era tenebrosa y fria,un lebe escalofrio corrio por su espalda desnuda,pero kagome solo miraba a la negrura que se internaba en la cueva,de pronto un sonido chillante se oia desde el fondo de la cueva,la chica se estremesio,¿que era lo que se encontraba alli?tenia que averiguarlo...

...Kagome, sin pensar que estaba totalmente desnuda, se internó en la cueva, resiguiendo con la mano la pared húmeda, aguzando el oído para oír cualquier ruido extraño.

La oscuridad cada vez se volvía más densa, hasta que no pudo ver apenas nada ante ella, y aún asi siguió caminando, como atraída por una fuerza invisible.  
Tras lo que le parecieron largos minutos, empezó a vislumbrar un pequeño resplandor en la lejanía, y estuvo tentada de echa a correr hacia ella...  
...Aunque la situacion era extraña, la luz la envolvia en una hermosa paz que le impedia tener miedo. Poco a poco el resplandor se hacia mas grande, hasta que por fin descubrio el lugar de donde provenia el sonido que habia escuchado anteriormente. Era un ave hermosa, parecida a una garza que se encontraba en un gran paraiso, lleno de arboles y animales, pero ha diferencia de el exterior de la cueva se podia sentir una infinita tranquilidad...

... Kagome avanzó lentamente por un camino de arena, que se deslizaba por la cueva hasta aquel enorme paraíso, repleto de árboles, mimosas y flores de dulce olor.

Se acercó hasta un pedestal de piedra, donde aquella extraña ave reposaba, con la cabeza escondida bajo el ala.  
Tenía una cola muy larga y fina, de plumas de colores chillones, que se mecía al compás de la respiración del animal, que parecía estar durmiendo. 

No tuvo ningún reparo en acercarse al animal, y, sin miedo alguno, acarició suavemente el ala, que se abrió de un golpe, dejando ver la cabeza esbelta de un pájaro de grandes ojos avellanados, de iris dorados y pico azul, y que la miraban fíjamente como si tuviera mente de humano...  
Ella solo podia contemplar esa mirada de la criatura mas hermosa que kagome hubiera visto antes...solo el estar en ese paraiso terrenal la hacia pensar que debia quedarse alli y ya no sufrir mas el desamor de ese hayou que aveces no soportaba...no soportaba que el...amara a otra...con su carazon aun dolido se puso de pie, el ave ajito las alas levemente,como si quisiera que kagome no se fuera...

...de pronto, un grito rompio con la paz del lugar, -Kagomee-. Kagome no podia creerlo, era Inuyasha el que gritaba, pero que era lo que hacia ahi. El ave al percatarse de la presencia del medio demonio, cubrio con su ala a Kagome, ocultandola de la vista de cualquier visitante...  
del otro lado de la cueva se oian los deseperados gritos del chico,y kagome solo pensaba-tonto,tonto,tonto,como se le ocurre venir a buscarme?por favor que no me encuentre...-pero en el fondo ella sabia que preferia cambiar el mismo cielo con tal de estar a lado de inuyasha,era su mayor deseo,su unica ilusion...de pronto vio la silueta se ese hanyou el la entrada de la cueva,-oh!no!me vera!-pensaba kagome-kagome!donde estas kagome?-la mirada de inuyasha ya se dirijia a donde se allaba el ave cubriendo a kagome-¿¿¿kagome que estas haciendo alli?-acercandose lentamente hacia el ave y kagome-creeo que no puedo escondermele,con los sentidos caninos que tiene...mi olor me delata,y...ahora que hago?-el rostro de inuyasha estaba completamente rojo al ver a kagome que se encontraba sin ropas,y se dio la vuelta y le dio el traje de la rata de fuego a kagome para cubrirse,y a ella ya no le apenaba el que la viera desnuda,ya habian sido tantas veces que no le molestaba en lo absoluto-gracias inuyasha,pero...¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿no puedes dejarme sola, por que demonios viniste a buscarme!-...

la cara de inuyasha seguia totalmente roja como una manzana,y kagome con los ojos vidriosos le reclmaba,aunque en si ella no tenia ningun motivo para gritarle a inuyasha de esa manera-¡¿por que veniste abuscarme?solo vine a tomar un baño y ni asi puedes dejarme sola...-inuyasha miraba a kagome y se preguntaba"acaso hize algo terrible"-kagome te molesta mi presencia ...¿verdad?-kagome se acababa de dar cuenta de que sin querer habia lastimado los sentimientos de inuyasha,aunque era justo ya que el la habia lastimado en inumerables ocasiones,pero aun asi ella se sentia culpable-no!como puedes pensar eso!tu nunca seras incomodo para mi!por que yo...!-la chica detubo sus palabras por miedo a decir lo que ya no podia callar mas-que?kagome que hibas a decir?-le chico se acerco a ella,tan cerca que podia ver ese bello resplandor de las lagrimas de kagome que pendian de sus pestañas largas y finas...-yo...yo..te amo...-kagome dio la vuelta bruscamente para correr lejos pensando que tal vez ese ,su amado hanyou,no la alcansaria,y el en un acto de reflejo tomo la mano de la chica y la jalo hacia su pecho para despues abrazarla fuertemente...

... atrajo la cabeza de Kagome a su pecho, al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos, sin apenas atreverse a respirar.  
La estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza, como si de ello pendiera su vida, y enterró su cara en el cuello de la chica, que tenía las mejillas teñidas de un rubor latiente.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, tan sólo aspiraba el aroma de la joven, al compás de su respiración. 

Susurró algo entre dientes, que Kagome no alcanzó a comprender, pero que no se atrevió a preguntar ; quería quedarse allí, quieta, enterrada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos veloces que golpeteaban en Inuyasha.

Apenas se percataron de que el sol empezaba a decaer, jugando a dejar estelas de colores pálidos en el cielo...

era como un sueño para ella...el viento soplaba lenta y delicadamente,aun se oia el fino sonido de la catarata que caia del otro lado de la cueva,el chico abrazaba a kagome fuertemente contra su pecho aun ,ella en un suspiro,una lagrima recorrio su mejilla izquierda,ella no sabia si era de felicidad o tristeza,pero algo si sabia,que cada segundo que pasaba amaba mas a su querido,querido medio hanyou...

de pronto,inuyasha recobro la postura,tomaba a kagome por los hombros,su mirada se ayaba cabisbaja,la chica lo miraba fijamente,ya pronto inuyasha miraba a la colegiala con una mirada tierna y llena de amor,pero que era lo que pasaba,ninguno de los dos se atrevia a decir una palabra ,pero no tenia por que decirla...por que sus ojos y corazon lo decian todo...era amor,es amor y seguira siendo amor... 

...Kagome, intranquila, movía su pie derecho en círculos pequeños, esperando a que pasara lo que tanto había deseado.  
Parecía que el mestizo hanyou no acababa por decidirse, la miraba y bajaba la vista, turbado.  
Kagome sintió algo que le oprimía el corazón, al pensar que tal vez Inuyasha no sintiera lo mismo que ella ; que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir sus labios dándole calor.

La imagen del beso de Inu con Kikyô avanzó por su mente, como una oscura bruma que la pudiera engullir, y, sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, dolida al pensar que Inuyasha sólo sería capaz de dar su corazón a aquella mujer.  
En un arrebato, apartó de un manotazo la mano del hanyou que la sujetaba, con la intención de echar a correr, pero Inuyasha volvió a ser demasiado rápido para ella, y, acercándola hacia sí mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos, la besó dulcemente, sin pensar en nada más que en ella.

El aire cálido que escapaba de sus bocas se entremezclaban con los leves gemidos de Kagome, que temblaba en sus brazos, y obviaron la paulatina ascensión en el firmamento de una enorme luna, redonda, blanca y tenue, que los amparaba amorosamente en un dulce sueño, del que ya no volvieron a despertarse.

Kagome...- Inuyasha susurró su nombre.

Ahm..? - sólo asintió, con un hilo de voz, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se perdía en su sabor. 

Te quiero... - susurró Inuyasha quedamente en su oído, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza, queriendola engullir dentro de sí.

Tan sólo sonrió, parapetada en el pecho de su querido hanyou, deseando que aquel amor no pudiera ser aniquilado nunca...


End file.
